FF INFINITE L
by diyufa
Summary: Bagiku cinta darimu telah menutup rasa kehilanganku


My Brother Ghost

Author : DintaFarras

Main Cast : Lkim/Kim Myung Soo Infinite a.k.a L

Park Ji Eun a.k.a reader

Park Ji Sung a.k.a dongsaeng Park Ji Eun

Kim Yeoung Ra a.k.a L dongsaeng

And others

Disclaimer :

Its mine J DON'T COPY

Length : Chapter

Aku author baru, perkenalakan namaku dinta. Aku nyoba buat FF ini semoga yang baca suka ya J. Aku terinspirasi dari lamunanku, dan aku nyoba buat dijadiin cerita, dan jadinya jeng…jenggg.. Oh ya.. di part ini misteri (ghostnya) belum muncul mungkin di part 2 , soalnya ini baru awal :)

HAPPY READING

Author POV

"Na.. na..na.." Nyanyian seorang _yeoja _berpawakan tirus dengan mata bulat yang indah, bibir tipis, kulitnya yang putih dan lingkaran kecil di kedua pipinya yang membuat siapa saja terpana jika _yeoja _itu tersenyum.

"Noona.. lagi.. lagi main busanya lagi.." Kata seorang anak kecil yang menarik lengan bajunya dengan manja. Anak kecil itu sedang berada di ember besar didepan rumah kecilnya yang asyik berendam diantara busa-busa yang terus menggunung. Sontak saja _yeoja_ yang sedang mencuci baju disampingnya itu terkena lemparan busa yang tanpa ampun dari anak kecil itu. _Dongsaeng laki-laki_-nya

"Hey.. Park Ji Sung." Panggilnya sambil terhenti karena Ji Sung terus saja melempari busanya, saking semangatnya Ji Sung berdiri tanpa ia menyadari kalau dia tidak berpakaian. Ji Eun- _yeoja tadi- _hanya tertawa karena ulah Ji Sung. "Hey Ji Sung-_a.." _Lagi-lagi Ji Eun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setiap pagi mereka selalu tertawa demikian. Menghilangan luka bagaimana menderitanya mereka. Ayah mereka meninggal setelah di PHK dari perusahaannya yang bangkrut, padahal saat itu keluarga PARK –_keluarga yeoja itu_ – akan bertambah dengan _dongsaeng _kecil diperut ibunya namun setan apa yang merayu ayahnya sehingga ia memilih untuk bunuh diri dengan mengenaskan bahkan _yeoja _itu sendiri yang melihat Ayahnya tergantung mengenaskan di kamar, sedangkan ibunya.. ya ibunya adalah orang yang menjadi topangan hidupnya ketika trauma jika ia kembali mengingat ayahnya itu, ibunya selalu di sampingnya, namun.. ketika Park Ji Sung lahir, ibunya hanya bertahan sehari, lalu meninggal karena jantungnya yang bocor. Padahal saat itu Ji Eun baru saja kelas 5 SD. Dengan tubuh kecilnya itu ia menjalani hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Tanpa orang lain, karena memang tinggal mereka saja yang ada, saudara? Mereka tak kenal mereka semua, hanya Ji Sung-lah harapan dia untuk tetap hidup.

Ji Eun POV

"Ji Eun-a.. Park Ji Eun.." Teriak salah seorang ajumma yang menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen bobroknya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama aku keluar dengan baju yang masih basah karena tadi pagi diserang habis-habisan oleh Ji Sung. Setelah mandi aku memakaikan baju untuk Ji Sung. Jadi tidak sempat ganti baju.

"Oh Ajumma, _waeyo_?" Tanyaku polos. Aku tahu hari ini adalah hari membayar sewa, namun uang yang dimiliki masih belum cukup.

"Neo.. jangan lupa kalau hari ini bayar sewa" Kata Ajumma garang. "Aku mengasihanimu karena memang kau patut dikasihani, tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar sedang butuh uang.. jadi.. bayar uangmu atau pergi dari sini"

Jantung Ji Eun berdebar. Pergi dari sini! Sama saja meninggalkan semua kenangan yang ada di rumah kecilnya ini. Kenangan keluarga Park. Aniyya!

"Beri aku waktu 1 minggu lagi, Ajumma, jebaaal" Katanya dengan _puppy eyes _supaya Ajumma itu kembali iba.

"Oke kalau begitu, satu minggu anii.. 5 hari."

"Hey Ajumma.." Teriak Ji Eun, tapi Ajumma sudah pergi turun kebawah.

_Rumah atap kecil, yang sangat kecil, dan tidak terawat ini. Aku harus mempertahankanya!_

Ji Sung POV

"Hei kau jangan mengganggu dia lagi, diakan _yeoja_ kenapa kau hanya berani padanya!" Teriaku yang sedang menolong seorang _yeoja_ yang di ganggu oleh anak-anak jalanan yang lebih besar darinya. Tapi itu tidak membuat takut Ji Sung. Noona-nya selalu mengajarkan _untuk selalu menolong orang dan jadilah laki-laki sejati._

Setelah sedikit aksi dorong mendorong antara aku dan kedua orang jahat yang pawakannya sekitar 10 tahun itu, Akhirnya aku yang menang, dengan keunggulanku itu, mereka lari dan menatap heran, _bagaimana bisa anak yang belum masuk TK itu bisa mengalahkannya? Batin mereka_

"Oh Annyeong.." Kata _yeoja_ yang tadi menangis karena diganggu manusia jahat itu.

"Annyeong.." Kataku tersipu malu. Kakiku ku gesek-gesekan ditanah mungkin sampai ujungnya rusak, -_pasti nanti Noona akan marah padaku jika tahu sepatunya bolong lagi_- karena tersipu malu. Tadi saat akan bermain, aku melihat _yeoja _cantik yang sedang main ayunan disana sambil memegang ice cream, namun dua anak jahat tadi merebut ice creamnya dan menarik kucir rambutnya, sehingga _yeoja _itu menangis, aku yang melihatnya jadi geram, dan aku mulai kesetanan pada mereka. Dan sekarang _yeoja_ yang lebih tinggi dariku itu mengelus-elus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Gomawo.. oh namamu siapa?"

"Park Ji Sung, imnida.." Kataku sambil membungkuk dan semburat merah terlukis dipipiku ketika tangan _yeoja_ itu meraih tanganku.

"Aku Kim Yeoung Ra, senang mengenalmu Ji Sung-a.."

"Aku juga.." Kataku lagi sambil terus meraba tanganku sendiri setelah salaman tadi.

"Oh kau sudah sekolah.." Tanyanya padaku. "Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku, tapi tadi.. kau keren sekali.." Katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku. "Oh kau punya lesung, maninsya.." Lagi-lagi dia mengelus rambutku.

"Aku … a..kku.. belum sekolah.." Jawabku gugup.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanyanya halus.

Aku menggerakan jariku satu persatu seperti yang diajarkan noona padaku.

"5 tahun?" Katanya semangat. "Kau masih lima tahun tapi sangat berani tadi. Wah.. kau hebat. Ji Sung-a aku menyukaimu."

DEG~ Jantungku berdebar.

"Oh harusnya kau masuk TK kan tahun ini. Aku sekolah Di TK Sangdan"

"Jinjjaa? Aku ingin masuk sana, tapi aku tidak ada uang."

"Oh.. begitukah? Aku ada uang" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuat benda berwarna hitam. "Oppa-ku bilang ini kartu ATM, didalamnya ada uang banyak yang tidak pernah habis. Kau bisa meminjamnya dariku, kalau nanti sudah masuk disana temui aku, oke? Aku akan jadi sunbaemu" Katanya sambil kembali mencubit pipiku.

"Gomawo.. noona." Kataku lagi dengan tersipu.

"Aissh jangan noona, Yeoung Ra. Arra?"

"Ya Yeoung Ra."

"Owh manisnya." Katanya lagi. "Aku menyukai mu Ji Sung-a kau hebat tadi. Gomawo."

"Aku juga… gomawo."

~ CUP~ Ji Sung mencium pipi gadis itu lalu lari dengan tunggang langgang.

Ji Eun POV

"Permisi.. saya lihat didepan sedang membutuhkan karyawan baru?"

"Ya," Kata Ahjussi yang dengan tampang seriusnya menatap tajam kearahku. "Kau mau melamar?"

"Ya, Ahjussi." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lihat.. didepa – " Kata-katanya terputus lalu karena aku langsung menyerombol kata-katanya.

"Saya tahu harus lulusan SMA untuk bisa kerja disini, tapi percaya pada saya Ahjussi." Spontan aku berlutut didepan Ahjussi bahkan tamu-tamu yang ada di cafeteria itu memandang bingung kearah kami.

"Berdiri, nak berdiri" Katanya sambil terus melambaikan tangan pada pelanggannya itu sebagai kode "ini baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Tuan Jang, usir anak ini." Katanya geram lalu manusia bernama Jang itu mengangkatku berdiri, tapi aku benar-benar berteriak walau ia membekap mulutku.

"Jebal Ahjussi, aku benar-benar harus menghidupi diriku dengan adikku, aku berjanji untuk mencari uang halal, dan ketika aku benar-benar butuh uang, aku harus bagaimana selain bekerja, Ahjussi jebal."

Ahjussi itu membenarkan kancing baju yang terlihat menyesakan dadanya itu. Lalu melirik ke arah Tuan Jang. "Orang tuamu tidak bekerja?" Katanya akhirnya

"Tidak, mereka sudah meninggal. " Kataku dengan nada pelan dan menahan panas di mataku, Uljima..Uljima.

Mereka sedikit terenyak lalu aku berlutut sambil bergesek dengan tanah tanpa memperdulikan lututku yang berdarah karenanya lalu memeluk kaki Ahjussi itu. "Jebal aku harus menghidupi adikku, Jebal Ahjussi, hanya dia satu-satunya yang harus aku hidupi, supaya tidak menderita sepertiku, jebal.. jebal.."

Ahjussi itu tampak berbisik dengan tuan Jang disebelahnya, mereka tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku orang yang mudah tersentuh dengan cerita demikian, aku ingin membantumu, tapi kau belum SMA kau masih kecil, bagaimana kalau aku dituntut karena mempekerjakan seorang anak dibawah umur?"

"Aaa…" Kataku sambil menggigit bibir bawah "Begini saja, katakan pada orang-orang kalau aku adalah saudaramu yang sedang mencoba belajar mandiri, orang-orang akan berfikir Ahjussi orang yang bijak, bagaimana?" Kataku sambil menunjukan aegyo-ku supaya mereka mau menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah.." Katanya akhirnya setelah saling berdiskusi dengan Tuan Jang.

"Oh apa anda tidak sekolah?" Tuan Jang yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku masuk SMA tahun ini, hanya saja mengingat adikku juga akan sekolah, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu saat aku SMP aku mau ada disisinya saja terus,karena itulah Ahjussi aku sampai berlutut begini, aku benar-benar butuh uang."

Lalu mereka kembali meyuruhku masuk kedalam cafeteria.

L POV

"L-a … kau sudah membaca naskahmu?" Kata Manager yang super bawel disampingnya.

"Sudah," Kataku dingin, karena bad mood.

"Baiklah sutradara memanggilmu."

Aku sebenarnya bahagia mendengar aku kembali keduania acting, dimana impian ku sebagai National Little Brother se Korea berhasil aku raih, aku mendambakannya sejak, dulu, namun ada yang mengganjal. Selama di dunia glamour ini, aku tidak pernah punya yang namannya teman.

3 tahun yang lalu aku menjalani home schooling karena perkerjaanku sebagai actor, semenjak itu aku jarang bermain, atau berkumpul dengan teman-teman, dan bahkan aku tidak punya teman selain kalangan artis. Kadang dengan fans juga, namun itu hanya membuatnya kembali sedih ketika di dunia nyata tidak ada teman satupun disisinya.

"L-a kau mendengarku tidak, sutradara memanggilmu."

"Oh.." Kataku sambil berdiri dan melempar naskah "WHEN I FALL IN LOVE" Drama terbarunya yang sedang ia jalani. " Hyung.." Kataku pelan sambil menarik jas managernya.

"Apa?" Katanya datar.

"Aku ingin sekolah."

"Tentu saja, aku akan memanggilkanmu guru."

"Anniya maksudku sekolah biasa bukan home schooling."

"L-a cukup home schooling saja, Arra?"

"Hyung-a.. jebal. Aku sangat ingin masuk ke Seoul High School, jebal.."

"Jangan membuat hal yang aneh-aneh, kau ini sedang naik daun, kalau kau terlibat skandal yang tidak-tidak kau akan down, ingat itu!"

"Aku berjanji padamu, untuk tidak membuat skandal, jebal,," Katanya menunduk.

"L-a"

"Hyung, aku sangat menyedihkan bukan?"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak punya teman selain naskah…" Kata L sambil menyunggingkan senyum devilnya.

Author POV

"Noona.."

"Wae Ji Sung-a?" Kata Ji Eun yang sedang menyetrika seragam kerja barunya.

"Noona kerja?"

"Eung.. wae?"

"Ani, Noona tidak mau sekolah?"

"Tidak. "Kata Ji Eun sambil menahan air matanya. Jujur didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin sekali melanjutkan studinya, namun ia menepis keinginan itu, karena biaya itu. Biaya sekolah. Setitik air mata jatuh di tangannya.

"Noona.." Ji Sung mengusap pipi Ji Eun dengan lembut. "Ayo sekolah saja."

"Mwo?" Katanya dengan mata terbelalak. "Sireo." Katanya dengan mata menerawang lalu melanjutkan menyetrika.

"Aku punya ini." Ji Sung mengeluarkan benda hitam yang membuat Ji Eun terkejut.

"Kau mencuri ha?" Ji Eun menjewer Ji Sung.

"Noona aniya.." Karena tidak tega Ji Eun melepas jewerannya dan mendengar Ji Sung cerita.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Ji Eun dan Ji Sung ke TK Sangdan, disanalah Ji Sung mendaftarkan dirinya ke sekolah barunya. Masih menunggu seminggu lagi untuk mengetahui Ji Sung lolos atau tidak.

"Noona.. aku mau beli ini itu pakai ini.. eottoke?"

"Kajja.. Kalau Noona sudah ada uang, akan noona kembalikan, dan katakan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada Sunbaemu itu, Arra?"

"Yes.." Katanya semangat.

Saat jalan jalan membeli barang-barang untuk keperluan sekolah Ji Sung, Ji Eun didorong oleh seseorang sehingga menjatuhkan barang bawaanya dan alhasil semua barangnya jatuh berserakan didalam toko yang sedikit membuat perhatian. Ji Sung sedang melihat lihat jadi dia tidak tahu

"Mianhe tadi aku mendorongmu jadi kau jatuh." Kata _namja_ dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam pula seperti melakukan aksi penyamaran, namun itu tidak membuat Ji Eun berhenti memunguti benda-benda di sekitarnya. Ia menahan malu karena _namja_ ini.

"Oh tidak apa-apa" Kataku tersenyum, tidak ada gunanya marah pada hal sepele seperti ini. Ji Eun juga tipe orang yang tidak mudah marah karena ibunya pernah bilang _MARAH BUKAN PENYELESAIAN._ Jadi itulah yang membuat Ji Eun dikalangan rumahnya dianggap sebagai gadis periang, ramah, dan baik hati.

_Namja _itu tampak tercengang melihat Ji Eun tersenyum. Karena _namja_ itu tetap diam. Ji Eun melihat muka _namja_ didepannya itu dengan bingung, lalu perlahan mendorong pelan hidung mancung _namja_ itu. "Kau mau membantuku tidak, barangku yang jatuh masih banyak jadi jangan melamun. Bantu aku ya. Aku malu melakukannya sendirian." Kata Ji Eun sambil memohon dengan aegyonya supaya _namja_ itu membantunya tidak peduli _namja_ itu sedang melamun.

"Hei.." Ji Eun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kedepan _namja_ itu, tapi dia hanya diam. Ji Eun sendiri tidak tahu arah tatapan _namja _itu, karena kacamata yang melekat dimatanya jadi dia hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah. "Baiklah aku sendiri saja."

Sambil memunguti benda di depannya itu Ji Eun melirik _namja_ didepannya yang dari tadi tidak berkutik, dan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit melukis sebuah senyum maut yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar. Bukan karena terpesona, tapi yeoja ini takut dengan namja didepannya. Dengan sigap ia memunguti barang-barangnnya dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan namja itu."

_Dia namja gila._

_TBC_


End file.
